


Just Our Secret

by Dressiestsphinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hanzo and Brigitte agree to have a relationship, Mostly from Hanzo, Suggestive Themes, That meeting takes place in his room, They're working on their feelings and such, a bit NSFW, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressiestsphinx/pseuds/Dressiestsphinx
Summary: They were in a dangerous predicament. If someone were to find them at this very moment, at three in the morning, the two wouldn’t be able to explain why Brigitte Lindholm was in bed with former Shimada Clan leader, Hanzo Shimada.It would be even harder to explain why Brigitte was on top of the archer, who had his larger hands on her bare waist.





	Just Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A late birthday gift for @gclleon over on Tumblr. Enjoy though <3

They were in a dangerous predicament. If someone were to find them at this very moment, at three in the morning, the two wouldn’t be able to explain why Brigitte Lindholm was in bed with former Shimada Clan leader, Hanzo Shimada. 

 

It would be even harder to explain why Brigitte was on top of the archer, who had his larger hands on her bare waist. 

 

The two new agents of Overwatch had just started their secret relationship after months of mixed signals from the two of them. 

~~~~~~~

 

How could he not tell that she liked him when she would give him those soft blushes when he would get close to her or the way she snorted at the jokes that he attempted to tell? He thought it was merely a kind gesture to pack him two of those semlors of hers whenever he would be sent with the other agents while she stayed at the base. He thought it was all in his muddled mind when he would catch her staring at him when he would tie his ponytail tighter before a mission. He never realized that after months of making semlors and the intense staring would lead him to become attracted to Brigitte Lindholm. 

 

He enjoyed the delicious semlors that she would pack for him and him alone; the little pastries reminded him of that night when they shared them with tea. The rogue color on her freckled cheeks was lovely on her; it matched her soft eyes nicely. The snorts that she would let out when he told a joke was never infuriating; her laugh seemed to encourage him to laugh with her. He found her gazing to be comfortable; he never realized that it’s been a long time since he had someone stare at him in a way that she stared at him: warm and inviting. He sought her afterwards when the feeling inside of him grew intense. It took a while (her father accompanied her everywhere from helping her in the workshop in the early morning to giving her a goodnight kiss on her forehead in front of her bedroom door at night, but he left her a few things and did his own gazing before she and him agreed to talk. 

 

After so many months, how could she not tell that he liked her when he would sit next to her every time they went and came from a mission on the Orca? How could she act surprised when he would fix her a cup of herbal tea whenever she had to calm down her nerves or never think much on the small smile that he would give her when he asked if she made any more of her ‘delicious’ semlors? How could she not hear the small chuckles coming from him when she snorted loudly at his corny jokes? How could she ignore his staring when she would be making last minute checks on Reinhardt’s armor before the mission started? She never thought much on the fact that perhaps Hanzo Shimada, former assassin and leader of the infamous Shimada Clan and the man that almost murdered his brother and her sparring partner, Genji Shimada, may be fancying her. 

 

She felt her nerves calm down significantly when she had Papa sit on one side and the man that was mysteriously attractive on the other side of her on the Orca. The herbal tea helped her focus when she had trouble working in the workshop and when she had trouble falling asleep. The feeling of having someone so eager to try her semlors again and again made the woman feel very proud of herself when it came to baking and that smile of his did make her heartbeat quicken its pace. His chuckles were far different from her laughter, in volume and in delivery, but there was nothing wrong with them. His staring may have been intense and longing, but she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn’t appreciate the way his dark eyes narrowed intensely; it was like an artist was studying everything about her before beginning his masterpiece. 

 

They talked after one mission and agreed to meet in his bedroom; Brigitte Lindholm knew that she was walking straight into unknown territory with a dangerous man, but she was invited by him. He didn’t pressure her into it and he made sure that she was comfortable with the setting. She had no problems with it at all, she knew that there wasn’t a safe place at the base to discuss their feelings without the fear of someone finding them. They both waited that night, Hanzo in his room waiting for her arrival and Brigitte waiting in her room until she couldn’t hear Papa’s footsteps any longer. She looked at herself in her mirror; the same night robe that she wore that night when they ate the tea and semlors was wrapped tightly around her sleeping clothes. Her long hair was brushed smoothly until she couldn’t find any piece of hair sticking out. She wore her cat slippers because she couldn’t find any from her collection that was appropriate when in the presence of a serious individual; she mentally hoped that Hanzo liked anything that involved cats. She looked at her bare face; there was no point on putting on makeup when she was dressed in the way that she was and it was late at night. She took a deep breath in as she walked towards the door and opening it. She turned around to look at her tidy bed when she stepped out into the middle of the hallway. She exhaled the breath that she held in before closing the door quietly behind her. She had made up her mind when she slipped on her nightwear for this meeting; she wouldn’t return to her room.

 

_ If things get out of hand in there, at least I’ll be prepared,  _ she thought to herself as she treaded quietly to his room.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Things did get out of hand when they were alone and it was not in the way that she was prepared for.

 

_ “A woman like yourself would have never been by my side. I would have been encouraged to marry someone with equal power, a woman that came from a prestigious family that would combine their wealth and status with the Shimada Clan. She would have to bear my heir when it would be my time to go.”,  _ he gazed at her with nonchalant eyes. She sat on his bed with him, waiting patiently for him to continue, despite the fact that his words seemed sharp enough to puncture her heart. 

 

_ Had he flirted on his part to test her feelings for him? Had she failed some elaborate test of his? Had he suddenly realized that a woman like herself was not fit to his liking? _

 

Then he spoke again and his eyes grew soft as he exhaled a breath that she didn’t know that he was holding. 

 

_ “I would have been unhappy, Brigitte. My father and mother had married for love and nothing more. When we were children, my mother confessed to me and Genji that she hoped that we would not have to face the possibility of arranged marriages. She wanted us to experience real love, devotion, and loyalty, even if Genji and I would be following a dark path that did not include any of it. Even when the Elders of the Shimada Clan brought up the topic of finding a compatible partner to produce a future heir to take my place one day, I refused to discuss it any further. I swore to my dying mother that I would find what she spoke highly about.” _

 

He got a bit closer to Brigitte to take her hands in his. Perhaps he realized that Brigitte was very still and quiet at hearing this man talk about the kind of love that she read in fairytales as a child. He continued when the anticipation and the silence became too much. His voice wavered and Brigitte found herself wishing that the silence would come back, but she needed to hear his words.

 

_ “After the actions that I committed...I did not believe that I would be forgiven...nor did I think that I would be loved. I broke away from the Shimada Clan and I followed my own, barren path, grieving over the loss of the brother that I murdered. My people were after me, Talon is still interested in me, the agents here are still wary of my presence, and I continue to struggle to find my place in this new life that I lead. I believed that my demons were too much to bear for me to invite someone into my world.”  _

 

Suddenly, he brought her hands to his lips, kissing them lightly. He left no spot untouched; he kissed each of her fingers and each part of her knuckles with care. It would have been a nice gesture if Brigitte didn’t feel the tears trickling down onto her hands. He tried to suppress the sobs, but the way his shoulders jumped violently when he hiccuped gave it away. She scooted closer and she wrapped her arms around him, his bare shoulders covered by the fluffy material of the sleeves of her night robe. He made no attempt to move and Brigitte didn’t judge him for it; for a man to break down from the heavy burden that he carried for so long, Brigitte didn’t think they were weak for doing so. She held Reinhardt the best she could during their travels (curse the man’s massive height) when he would break down and she always thinks of him as the strongest man even if she is an adult now. Hanzo Shimada isn’t any different and she holds him tighter and she runs her hand down his long hair the way she would do with Reinhardt. 

 

She turns her head towards him when he whispers her name when he’s composed enough and the tears have been wiped away. 

 

_ “But you, Brigitte Lindholm...the one...watashi no tame ni. You are still here with an unforgiving monster, you still hold a power over me, and I do not think I can find it in me to look at another.” _

 

He sits up and leaves her grasp, but he pulls her towards him in the same manner that she did. She gasps quietly at the contact of her cheek resting on his warm, toned bicep and she quickly looks up to meet his intense gaze. She finds her voice, steady and firm; she’s tired of the wait and she’s trying not to melt at his touch when he starts to caress her cheek. 

 

_ “What are you trying to say?”   _

 

He doesn’t skip a beat like he was expecting her to question his next response.

 

_ “I care for you, Brigitte. I care for you more than you think and I would find it most rewarding if you were to accept my invitation to stay with me for a while.”  _ He waits for her and suddenly she can’t breath. The look of longing in his dark eyes are mesmerizing that it hurts.

 

_ He cares for her? He cares for a woman from humble beginnings and he thinks that it would be most rewarding to stay with him for a while longer in his bedroom? He thought about letting her stay with him in his bed like she already agreed on a few moments ago?  _ Although she would’ve enjoyed him saying a simple ‘I love you’, she thinks that it’s a start for the both of them. 

 

She’s not sure how one answers the invitation of having intercourse, but she’s willing to meet him halfway. She wanted this anyway (she prepared), she wanted him since she realized the attraction she had for him. With a rush of confidence, she caressed the sharp features of his face. She couldn’t help but feel even more confident when her simple touch got him to suck in a breath. It was enough to catch him off guard as she quickly took the golden opportunity to kiss him fiercely. He hesitated, clearly new to the concept and clearly wasn’t expecting her to kiss him with such force, but he met her halfway with a kiss of his own. She pulled away when she couldn’t hold her breath any longer and she gazed at the disheveled man that she left wanting more of her. His breathing was uneven, his eyes were still clouded with want, and the muscles in his cheek seemed to tense as he watched her. She realized that during their close encounter, the sash that secured her night robe had come undone, revealing her gray tank top and her black boy shorts to him. She had picked something that was comfortable for her and easy to remove quickly instead of something that was pleasing to the eye and complicated to take off and put on. She would’ve apologized had it not been for the way that Hanzo came crawling towards her like the way a predator would come up to its prey. She took the opportunity to push him on his back when he came close enough and she took a second to push the cat slippers from her feet and to shrug off the night robe from her body. 

 

They were in a dangerous predicament. If someone were to find them at this very moment, at three in the morning, the two wouldn’t be able to explain why Brigitte Lindholm was in bed with former Shimada Clan leader, Hanzo Shimada. 

 

It would be even harder to explain why Brigitte was on top of the archer, who had his larger hands on her bare waist. 

 

Those were thoughts that didn’t seem to matter to her the longer she gazed down at him and the longer he made his hands trail up her toned midsection towards her clothed breasts. She clasped her hands around his wrists and he quickly stopped to look at her, the gaze he had this entire time had disappeared and he looked at her with all his attention. She smiled down at him.

 

_ “I care for you too, Hanzo. I would appreciate that we do not tell this to the others, Käraste. Papa and the older members wouldn’t take kindly at our quick-paced...relationship.”  _ She leaned down to give his hands a few kisses of her own. Her kisses weren’t as detailed as the ones he gave her, but the need to have this moment with him won her over. There would be other times after tonight to cherish him.

 

_ “This is our secret for now, Hanzo. This moment, these feelings, everything must be between us for now until the others are ready to hear.” _

 

_ “I swear on it, Brigitte.” _

 

She leaned down to lean her forehead against his, her long brown hair curtaining them away as they shared a long, intimate kiss before he wrapped his arms around her to hold her warm body close to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Watashi no tame ni - For me
> 
> Käraste - Dearest
> 
> (If I butchered those meanings up, blame my reliance on Google Translation)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! If you have requests, shoot me an ask on my Tumblr page. Just know that I take forever to get a request done -.-


End file.
